A New Rise
by Aria09
Summary: Harvey Dent is dead with Batman the most wanted man in Gotham. Barbara Gordon Chief Gordon's daughter finds out who Bruce Wayne really is and offers her assistance to help Batman.
1. Judged Before Knowing

Bruce pulled off his mask as he entered the garage by the bay in his bat bike. Turning the ignition off , he swung his leg over just as Alfred walked through the door.

"Alfred," he started. Alfred held up his hand to stop him.

"I already know master Wayne. The media are having a field day on saying that you killed all those people, but mainly it's about Harvey Dent."

"You know I didn't do it on purpose," Bruce asked, looking up.

Alfred gave a warm smile, "Of course I do, but this isn't going to go well for Batman."

"Batman needed to become the villain. He was created to help Gotham, and that was the only way to do it."

"It was very noble on your part, though, sir. To take on that kind of responsibility, and to take it willingly."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face, "Well, just the same, I think it's better if Batman laid low for awhile."

"Quite right," Alfred said, giving a tiny smile and grabbed the mask to hang up.

Bruce began disassembling his outfit. "Was there any word on the joker in between the news about Batman?"

"Yes," Alfred called from the other end of the room. "He's been taken to Arkham Asylum, where he's going to be held under top surveillance."

"However much good that is," Bruce mumbled under his breath. He threw a white t-shirt and walked over to his computers.

"Would you like some dinner…or rather… breakfast?" Alfred asked, making his way back over.

"No thanks," Bruce said, signing in, "but coffee would be good."

Alfred nodded and made his way towards the car for the order.

Bruce picked up the phone and dialed Lucius's number.

"I figured you would be calling soon," a familiar voice answered.

Bruce smiled. "Did you type your name?" he asked, confirming that the self-destruct sequence on the Cell phone computer had gone correctly.

"Yes, it's done," Lucius answered, letting out a sigh, "But I'm hearing more about your apparent murders than that of the joker's."

"Yeah," Bruce scoffed, hacking into the Asylum's security cameras. "I noticed as well, when I was being chased."

Silence came from the other end for a moment. "You're a good man, Bruce Wayne."

"Well," Bruce sighed, leaning back into his chair, "no one else seems to think so at the moment."

"That's good, Mr. Wayne. You might know this, but people will still think of you as a hero before it's over."

"Yeah, well, that day isn't today," he raised his voice, "Thank you, Lucius."

"No, thank you Mr. Wayne." Bruce hung up the phone and watched as Joker was brought to his room. Even from the screen, he could tell that he was getting to the two guards who were escorting. The door closed, satisfying Bruce for now. He exited out of the Arkham surveillance system.

Alfred placed the coffee and a sandwich beside the computer.

"That was fast," Bruce observed, grabbing the cup

"Well, I am getting rather good at picking up food for you from here," Alfred said, almost jokingly. His face composed. "What's the next step, Master Wayne? For you. And Batman."

Bruce absently stared on, taking a sip of coffee and then gave a sigh, "I'm not sure. I want to keep an eye on Joker. For a while, anyway. I need to talk to Gordon, but that won't be happening any time soon. Things will be messier for Batman. I don't know how this is going to work, now, to be honest."

"Maybe you'll be able to think better after you sleep a couple of hours," Alfred, grabbing his coat and hat.

Bruce stood up to follow him, "You're right about that." The floor from the lair rose up as the lights slowly, one by one, went out.

The Wayne Building glistened on the new day, as Bruce made his way inside. People greeted him with false over cheerfulness, as if expecting him to give them a promotion for whoever smiled the widest. Bruce gave a smile and friendly wave as he put a hand in his Versace suit pocket as if to pose for a camera. Finally shutting his office door, Bruce gave a sigh and headed to his desk. On cue, his phone rang.

"Yes, Kayla," he said, sitting at his desk.

"Sorry to bother you," his receptionist started, "but you have an appointment with the Board in an hour."

He opened his desk, "Thank you."

"Not a prob.." Bruce hit the button before she had a chance to flirt. Sighing, he leaned back in his desk and turned towards his view of Gotham. It was bright and made the appearance that everything was alright. The fading in and out noise of Police cars and ambulances gave evidence otherwise. Bruce put his chin on his hand and stared out at the ever-disappearing Gotham. A knock interrupted his concentration. He whipped around in his chair and recomposed.

"Yes?" he called, opening the folder in front of him and grabbed a pen. Kayla poke her head around the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but there's a…." Another hand appeared around the door, pushing it as she charged passed Kayla. She held out a hand towards Bruce.

"Barbara Gordon," she finished, obviously trying to control anger.

"Bruce Wayne," he returned the handshake. She stood as a five foot seven girl in a suit that only spoke librarian. She couldn't have been any older than nineteen. Her long dark wavy red hair matched perfectly with her hazel eyes and fair complexion.

Bruce looked behind towards Kayla, "Thank you Kayla." Kayla's expression mixed with anger and disappointment, both poorly hid, because of her not having the opportunity to kick out the woman who had rudely entered demanding to speak with Bruce. Kayla slowly closed the door, and Bruce turned back towards Barbara.

"Gordon…You're not any relation to Detective Gordon, are you?"

"Barely," she answered shortly, not wanting to chitchat, "he's my father."

Bruce's eyebrows raise as she continued, "Not meaning to come off as rude, Mr. Wayne, but I have a rather urgent matter to discuss with you concerning the Gotham East Public Library."

"I know the place," he shrugged, "What about it?"

"I would like an explanation on why you are having it demolished in two weeks?"

"Why would I demolish it?" he asked, confused.

Barbara glanced at his desk and glared back at him, pointing, "To make way for that."

He turned to look back at her pointing at the folder he had just opened with contract for him to sign right next to a design of office buildings to replace the library.

Bruce turned back around, "There is some confusion here I believe. I haven't signed anything, and have no recollection of this Office Building even planning on being built. I haven't even looked at that file yet."

Barbara smirked, "Had one too many this weekend, Mr. Bruce?"

Bruce looked on at her as he continued, "Now, I can assure you, I have no intention of tearing down the library. As a matter of fact, I will personally guarantee you that nothing will happen to that library and.." he grabbed his check book, wrote and tore it, giving the check to her. Barbara looked at the amount and looked back at Bruce in shock as he gave his modeling smile, "that check plus an entire new set of books. No limit."

Barbara's guard immediately went down and tried to speak as Bruce grabbed the file to throw it in the trash, "Is that alright with you?"

She laughed, still staring at the check and nodded, "Thank you Mr. Wayne. You have no idea what you've just done here……and….. I'm sorry about , just now."

Bruce waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. I would've been upset, too."

Barbara smiled as she folded the check.

"Thank you," she repeated, and put it in her pocket.

"Can I do anything else for you, then?" he asked.

Barbara shook her head, now acting shy. "No, thank you, though. I better get back to the library."

"Got to start ordering all of those books," Bruce smiled, and walked behind Barbara towards the door to open it for her. Barbara walked out, and then turned back to Bruce.

"There's going to be a masquerade ball tomorrow for a charity. I mean, we don't need it now so it would e more of a celebration of us keeping the library, but it would be very nice of you to come and be our guest of honor."

"I would love to," he smiled, holding out a hand.

Barbara shook his hand and walked out quickly as Bruce still stood at the door with both hands in his pockets, smiling.


	2. Solo

Bruce attempted to fix his bow tie as Alfred came in with his shoes for the charity ball.

"I had to take a rag to these, on account of all the dust," he said, handing the shoes to Bruce. Alfred straightened his master's failed attempt at the tie, instantly making it perfect. Giving a slight look of defeat, Bruce sat on the bed to put on his shoes.

"Thanks," he smiled. Alfred gave a slight bow and grabbed the coat hanger from Bruce's bed before heading to the closet to hang it up.

"Well I for one, am glad that you're not going to be spending all your time doing the playboy image while Batman is unavailable," he said from inside. "It's a bloody mess cleaning up after your ladies."

"Oh Alfred, you know how I like to have a variety of regular rich guy things to keep me busy," Bruce smiled.

"Besides," he continued, "This girl being Gordon's daughter could have its advantages."

Alfred closed the door to the closet, "Yes, I'm sure it could."

Bruce turned around as Alfred brushed the remaining lint from the tux with something obviously on his mind.

"Why don't you just go to have a good time tonight, sir. Don't worry about anything," Bruce gave Alfred a look.

"Fun? This concept isn't something that I've been too familiar with me, recently."

"Perhaps, you should re acquaint yourself with it. Just for tonight anyway." Bruce smiled.

"Well, we'll see."

Alfred walked down stairs with Bruce to the main hall.

"If I'm not back by two, call me so I can get away. I need to take care of some things before tomorrow, that's not Bruce Wayne related."

Alfred nodded with an expression on his face that Bruce knew all too well. Sensing something was bothering him; Bruce grabbed the keys to his BMW slower than usual as he watched Alfred grab his coat from the closet.

"Master Wayne," Alfred started still holding the coat, "It's very noble what you're doing, Master Wayne, but this is something that not only you can do anymore. Batman's enemies are only growing and it does not help that all of Gotham now want him in prison or even dead. Maybe it's time to at least find some extra help."

Bruce sighed, "What I do isn't something for anyone else. It's Batman's burden. No one else's. Would you really want someone to experience all of what has happened? Everyone wants good in Gotham, but sometimes, even if they think they have do, they just don't have what it takes to do what is necessary to make that happen. The Dark Knight has to be solo. Even though I don't want it that way, that's how it's got to be."

Alfred nodded, as he put Bruce's coat on.

"Have a good time," he said quietly, giving a small smile. Bruce returned it and headed for the garage.

The Library glowed with lights as people went in. Camera's flickered everywhere at the


	3. A Simple Kidnapping

The Library glowed with lights as people went in. Cameras flickered everywhere at the people entering the library. Reporters were scattered everywhere where the top story consisted about the generous donation of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce watched through his tinted windows as he drove around the crowd. Giving a sigh, he turned down the next street that was empty. Finding four blocks an adequate distance; he parked the car, and started for the library. Plans for avoiding the press outside ran through his head as the noise slowly grew to a dull roar. A noise suddenly brought back to attention. Pretending to be oblivious, his muscles tensed as the sound of more than one stalker started to close in. A laugh suddenly echoed down the alley. Bruce turned with a look of fright, trying his best not to show his obvious anger. Nine figures surrounded him forcing the wall, all dressed in black along with their ski masks.

"Well, well," a female voice said lightly, "If it isn't Bruce Wayne, the well known Playboy of Gotham." A figure emerged from the shadows. The sight Bruce saw was unexpected, as he looked upon a girl who wore make up disturbingly similar to that of joker's. Her clothes patterned a court jester's with black and red checkers lined all over her outfit. She smiled giving a giggle at his reaction towards her.

"Oh you should see what you look like, Brucey. It's quite...comical." She walked closer towards him, stopping inches towards his nose.

"Who are you?" he asked, making sure his voice sounded with worry.

The girl smiled, kissing his cheek through her dark lipstick before giving a gleeful sigh.

"Ah, the question of the night!" She spun away from him. Stopping, she gave a dramatic pose of innocence against one of her subordinates.

"I'm curious to know though, if you can guess who I am."

Bruce gave a look of innocent fear, "I have no idea who you are. Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh," she said calmly, through her almost psychotic expression, "Why would you think I would want to hurt YOU? You are worth a lot of money in this town, Brucey; but who cares about that? " She pushed off the guy and slowly walked back towards Bruce. "However, that is not why I want you. Money is nothing. Money is…simple. This is about something a little bit more complex; something that I do not expect a mind such as yours to understand."

"Who are you?" he pressed. The girl smiled.

"Oh, how rude of me. Really, sometimes, I just forget my manners, when I get so excited like this. My name is Harley Quinn. Joker's assistant, but feel free to call us lovers."

Bruce maintained eye contact as he felt the guys come closer to him. Knowing what they were about to do, he started analyzing his plan. Out of the corner of his eye, something moved in the shadows.

"So!" she continued, "With with all of this in mind, would you be so kind as to hold still while you are being kidnapped."

"What makes you think that you can get away from this?"

Harley smiled. "Oh, I know. You are thinking that Batman is coming to save. I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but he isn't. I sense you wonder why. Well, you may not know, but your Batman is a bad boy. Killing innocent Harvey Dent just wasn't a very nice thing for him to do."

Before they had a chance to move, a female figure jumped from behind Harley and over towards Bruce. Ears pointed up from the mask that the girl wore, looking strikingly similar to that of Batmans.

"You can go now, ," the caped figure said tensely to Bruce.

"And here all this time I had thought that Batman was a man," Harley said. "Another mistake made by the media. Typical," sighing, she gave a nod to her cohorts. The ski masks made their way towards the two. Blocking the first hit from Bruce, the Batgirl swung a roundhouse, bringing the guy down full force. A shimmer of silver glistened from another ones hand as he went to stab the girl. Grabbing his wrist, with a slight rotation, she immediately broke it, allowing the knife to land on the ground.

Trying not to show all of his skill, Bruce allowed a punch to hit him where he wanted it to. The Batgirl finished off the last guy as Bruce turned to her Both then turned to Harley, who was leaning against the wall.

"Well this is embarrassing," she said. "Well, I'll have to catch ya next time, Brucey. Don't forget me!" Blowing a kiss, she ran down the alley. Seeing the girl was going to follow her, he grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait," he called. "Don't leave me." The girl stopped, giving a look of annoyance. "That was impressive," he continued, turning on his rich guy act.

"Thanks," she said more lightly, "Look; I need to follow this girl." The voice was suddenly familiar to Bruce.

"Barbara?"


	4. The Unsung Hero

"Barbara?"

Glaring at Bruce, she grabbed him, and started their way back to the streets.

Barbara walked down the block, not making any response to Bruce.

"Since when did Batman get an apprentice?" he asked, half teasingly towards the masked librarian.

Barbara stopped, turning to Bruce almost angrily. "Don't do that. Batman is somebody that no one in Gotham should unappreciate. Ever. I became Batman's apprentice, the day I found out what a scum bag, Harvey Dent was."

Bruce gave a confused expression as his insides did a small flip, "What makes you say Harvey Dent was scum?"

"That's irrelevant," Barbara turned around. Bruce grabbed her by the arm. She immediately grabbed his wrist, pulling it back. He let her, as she spoke in a dark whisper.

"Don't grab me like that, Bruce. I can and will hurt you."

"Sorry," he grumbled in his whiny playboy voice. Barbara let go as he rubbed his wrist. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" he asked as he followed her, again. Barbara was silent for a second.

"Different sources. Defense combat training was my father's idea, when I was in middle school, in case something ever happened. After I started learning it, I just could not bring myself to stop. "

They continued walking through the alley in silence, as the lights to the library became brighter.

Barbara gave a sigh. Turning back to look at Bruce, her eyes went to his outfit.

"You're wearing that to a masquerade ball?"

Bruce looked down at his tux, "It's Armani," he said, innocently.

"When you go to a masquerade ball, you wear a mask, and then match the outfit. You don't wear Armani."

"So you decided to go as a Batgirl?" Bruce asked, scanning her outfit. As he looked down, a grappling gun caught his eye, along with a retractable staff; neither were fake.

"No, I'm just late for my own party," she started.

"Wait," he interupted slowly, "Are you….literally..a," Barbara put her hand to his mouth.

"Sh," she whispered, pushing him back into the shadows of the alleyway for a more confidential conversation. "Be quiet."

"Barbara that's dangerous."

"No," she said, letting go of him, "it's helping."

"Batman never asked for help like that," he argued.

"Batman never asks for anything."

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked.

Barbara thought for a second, "About the time everyone else tried to become Batman. It's amazing how people live in a delusion that they think they know what they're doing. Batman, instead, had to go out and stop them from running around like kids in a Halloween costume just so they wouldn't get shot at. I help patrol that, as well as small criminal acts."

"Did it ever occur to you, that you might be one of those people, too?" Bruce asked.

Barbara smiled, "Here's the difference between them and me; I know how to fight. Granted, it's not as great as Batman's, but it's enough to where I'm not worried about being overtaken anytime soon." She glanced back at the Library.

"Look, I've a got a party to run, and a billionaire to entertain. Go make your appearance and I'll see you in there. We can talk about this some other time," Bruce stared on at her.

"Oh, and Mr. Wayne," she paused, showing a look of worry. "This thing that I'm doing, is a very important secret to keep. Please. It will be dangerous is word gets out that I'm helping Batman. Please."

Bruce gave a sigh, "Don't worry, Ms. Turnbow. I will never let this get out."

Barbara gave a smile. "Thanks." She walked back down the alley and around the corner to the other side.

Bruce put his hands in his pockets as he gave a sigh. "What's one more secret in my life, anyway."


End file.
